Get Frozen!
Get Frozen! is the sixth episode of Get Blake! which premiered on April 27, 2016 at Nicktoons. Characters * Blake Myers * Mitch de la Cruz * Maxus * Jerome * Leonard * Squalien General * Statue Collector Plot Blake Myers and Leonard has been frozen by their pals and a Statue Collector gets Blake and Leonard as the collector's new statue. Synopsis In the first scene, Mitch is painting Blake completely still. Suddenly, he can't move! After that, he went to the surgery to be movable again. Mitch is gasped and afraid of the noises in Blake's surgery. Then, Blake returned. Mitch said to him that after 24 hours he was staying still, he owe him. Then, they take a move and jog to the park. Meanwhile in the tree house, Leonard said that Blake will never move. He got an another ray designed by himself to capture Blake. Jerome oohed and Leonard aims the ray to Jerome. Jerome suddenly become frozen like a statue! Leonard's brilliant plan to aim his ray to Blake so he can capture him back to their planet. He already unfreeze Jerome after he said his plan. But Jerome wants a try with Leonard's ray but he said "No" and he also said that Jerome always mess up everything. Actually, Jerome said that it's really not true. Then, Maxus replied that Leonard will not give up on his next idea. The Squalien General strictly answered that his minions need to stop doing their job and he also replied that he has 11, 000 possibilities to wear for the next few days. Leonard freezes Maxus that he wants to help and excited and said "Leonard rules!" The Squalien General then askes Maxus which two of his clothes to wear. He looked at Maxus and he think that it is a "No." But the General still has 10, 998 more. Meanwhile in the park, Leonard saw Blake and Mitch jogging but Jerome interrupt Leonard's plan. Then, they fall on the ground. Jerome proves to Leonard that he will mess up again but Leonard did not listen to him. After that, he aim his ray to Blake and he is frozen like a statue! Then, Jerome asked Leonard to freeze Mitch. But Leonard also doesn't listen to him angrily. Then, they fight for the ray. Mitch hear something and he know it is the Squaliens. And he caught Leonard with his paws, however, Jerome just froze Leonard with the ray. Suddenly, Mitch surprised Jerome and they are also fighting for the ray. By the sidewalk, a person also known as the Statue Collector appeared and said that Leonard and Blake are statues. He took them to his truck. Returning back in the fight, Mitch tickles Jerome and try to freeze him by pressing the button but it does not work. Jerome laughed and answered that the ray is for Squalien Property. Mitch replied that he wants Jerome's paws so he can unfreeze Blake. Jerome also pointed where Leonard and Blake are. Mitch gasped that the collector took them in his old truck. Jerome angrily replied that he wants Leonard's freezing ray but Mitch said that Blake needs to be unfrozen or else he will put in his butt. Then, they run after the truck. Mitch said that the help is Blake's actual parkour skills. Mitch and Jerome together mess up the area. Jerome is under a car and Mitch saved him. Jerome messes up by going in the pipes. Mitch is also angry what he did but he also saved him. Then, the Statue Collector walks to his home together with Blake and Leonard. Mitch and Jerome then think what are they going to save their buddies. Back in the tree house, the Squalien General thinks that frozen Maxus said a "No" to his next choice. Then back to the home of the Statue Collector, the collector thinks Blake and Leonard are wonderful and he also introduces some of the statues that he took in the past. Then, Mitch and Jerome are knocked at the door and Mitch said to the collector that he wants their statues but the collector did not agree to him because he thinks Blake and Leonard are wonderful. He got a water hose and spray them to the sidewalk and close down the doors. Unfortunately, Mitch's plan failed. Jerome wants the ray but Mitch also did not listen to him. Their next plan is climb over the collector's garden wall. The collector starts burning Blake and Leonard. But Jerome wants the ray (he called it "flashlight") when he saw the collector is doing. Mitch told him that he will mess up again. Also, he is afraid that their buddies will be burned so he gives the ray to Jerome and threw him into the air. Jerome tries to aim to his buddy Leonard but he aimed at the collector's other statues that he took. When the Statue Collector looks at his statues with movement, he plays with them dancing and hugging each other. Then, Mitch followed into the garden. Jerome aims to his enemy but he said that they have a deal. Unfortunately, Jerome did not agree to his deal. He aims to Mitch but he aimed to frozen Blake! He messed up again! Blake fights Jerome and then they aimed to frozen Leonard. He said that he want his ray but Jerome wants to aim it to Blake and Mitch. He missed his tries so badly. Leonard got so mad and then suddenly, Jerome aims to him again. Meanwhile in the tree house, the Squalien General said to Maxus that this is his last clothing but he also thinks he said an unexpected "No." Then, Jerome arrived and unfreeze Maxus. He said that he wants his uncle to choose the first choice. After that, the General fell down on the floor. Later, Blake just mistakenly made a parkour foul in the same area where Mitch and Jerome made a mess. Back in the tree house, Jerome has fun montages with frozen Leonard. Trivia * It is confirmed that Jerome's weakness is tickling. References Category:Season 1 episodes